The Gods of a New World
by OichiHitomi999
Summary: What happens when two genius' who wish to rule the world meet? Chaos breaks out. But what if they both seek Justice? What will happen when Zero and the Black Knight's clash against Kira? In this battle of wits and brains who will be successful, Lelouch or Light? Will they continue to fight or will they work together to become the gods of a new world?


Bright sunlight filtered into the room through the open window and birds began another round of cheerful songs. The eyes of two different - but similar people in two different area's of Japan- opened. One pair of eyes violet the other pair brown. One seeking to be the supreme ruler of the world. The other seeking to pass judgement on the wicked and bring justice. And yet they both wished to be the supreme ruler of this world. They both wished to pass judgement on the wicked and bring justice. But there was only room for one of them in this world. It was either Zero or Kira. Lelouch or Light.

Lelouch stood in front of his mirror as he slid on his Zero cape. He grabbed his mask then exited his room heading towards the main room of the Black Knight HQ. He put on his mask then entered the room. The moment he entered the room he realized that everyone's attention was focused on the Television. "What's going on?" He asked as he walked over to Kallen and Ohgi and settled onto the couch between them. "It seems that a bunch of people have been dropping dead of heart attacks lately." Lelouch's eyes shifted and narrowed beneath his mask. "Heart attacks?" He asked and Kallen nodded. "Yes but the strange thing is that it is only criminals that have been dying." Lelouch blinked in surprise. 'why only criminals?' he thought to himself. He stood and headed back towards his room. "Zero, what are you going to do about this?" Asked Diethard. "I need to do research before I do anything else." Diethard bowed. "Of course." Lelouch exited the room and continued to his room. When he got into his room he closed the door then walked over to his desk. He removed his mask and set it down on the desk. He then turned on his computer. It took a minute for the computer to start up and once it started up Lelouch began to look into Kira. Apparently these killings had been happening for a while. Since probably about a year or two before he gained his Geass. It had to be the work of a strange power. Was it possible that it was a Geass? He shook his head slightly. No, it wasn't a Geass. According the reports deaths happened approximately ever 40 seconds. These deaths happened in many different area's of Japan. It wasn't possible for Kira to move from one area of Japan to another within 40 seconds. Lelouch sighed then continued his research. It wasn't long before he found out that there was a team that had been attempting to catch Kira. It had been comprised of 12 FBI agents from the US. Apparently they had believed Kira to be a student based on the times that the first bit of killings had happened between. The death's had happened between the time that school got off and 11 at night. But then when the new school year had begun the times of the death's had changed. This probably meant that Kira had either graduated and moved onto college or had gotten out of school in general. Lelouch pulled up a list of people originally suspected of being Kira. Apparently Kira had always been one step ahead of the police and had classified Information. He then found a report on the 12 agents of the FBI who had entered Japan. They had all died of heart attacks. According to the report one of the FBI agents Rey Penbar had been acting odd before his death. Because of that the Kira Task Force began to look into the people that he had been investigating between the 14th when the agents began to trail people and the 19th when all the agents died. But they were currently interested in only one of the two suspects. Light Yagami. Light was currently in his 20's and was attending college. His grades were at the top of the class in every subject. His father Soichiro Yagami was a police officer and was working with the Task Force. Lelouch sighed he didn't have time to just wait around for Kira. Based on the report Lelouch knew that Light Yagami WAS Kira. He wouldn't wait for Kira to emerge. He would force Kira to emerge. Kira claimed to be fighting on the side of justice so Lelouch had to do something un-just that would get his attention. He would then have Diethard broadcast it. He would then come up with a message to Kira that would lure him straight to Lelouch. But first he needed more information.

*Light Yagami/ Kira*

Light sighed and flopped onto the couch. "It seems like no matter how much information we gather we still aren't getting anywhere." L sat on one of the chairs in his usual odd position. Light wasn't even sure if it should be called sitting. "You're right Light, But we still can't give up on the Kira Case." Light nodded then turned on the TV. The news was on as usual. And like usual they were talking about Zero. Zero had assembled an organization called the Black Knight's. He claimed to be trying to liberate Japan from Brittania. Not that it really mattered. But if he managed to liberate Japan from Brittania it would make Light's job as Kira a lot easier. Light sighed. "Say Ryuzaki, shouldn't we also be trying to help solve the Zero case?" He asked. L dropped a few cubes of sugar into his tea then a few more and a few more until he was satisfied. "Do you not believe that Brittania can deal with Zero on their own?" He asked. Light sighed again. "It's not that, it's just that we would understand his motives and his train of thought better than they would because we have been dealing with Kira. On top of that because Zero and Kira are so alike, If we manage to find and capture Zero then it may help us catch Kira." L took a sip of his tea. "You may be right about that but the first thing we need to do is gather some information on him." Light nodded. "Alright then I will go and start researching Zero. I'll call you if I find anything interesting." L nodded and took another sip of his tea. Light returned to his room and started up his computer then began to research Zero. It seemed that the first known appearance of Zero was during the incident in Shinjuku. During the battle in Shinjuku Zero killed Clovis La Brittania, the third prince of Brittania. After that he appeared on the day of Suzaku Kururugi's execution. That was the same day that he announced the formation of the Black Knight's. Light sighed. What could he start with? It then came to him. He could start by compiling a list of all people who would possibly have grudges against Brittania. L entered the room. "Anything interesting yet?" He asked and Light looked up at him. "Well I started by compiling a list of people who may have grudges against Brittania. But I'm not exactly sure how to narrow it down." L seemed deep in thought for a moment. "Well start with gender. We know for a fact that Zero is male." Light removed all female's from the list. "Alright were down to 100 people." He reported. "Alright now based off of Zero's attitude and actions it is safe to assume that he is in between the ages of 15 and 25." Lelouch used that narrow it down even more. "5 People." L seemed deep in thought again. "So any of those 5 have someone close to them who may have been killed or injured by Brittania?" Asked L. Light nodded. "Yes two of them." He looked at L as he walked over and sat down in a chair beside Light. Light pulled up the first page. "Jonathon Erhardt. Half Japanese, Half Brittanian. His mother was killed during the incident in Shinjuku. He is graduated and his grades were about 5% above average during high school." L shook his head. "No because that would mean that his malice towards Brittania would have begun after the incident in Shinjuku and Prince Clovis was killed during the incident in Shinjuku. Next." Light pulled up the second page. "Lelouch Lamperouge. He is currently in his second year of High school. His grades are at the top of the class in every subject except P.E. He is a member of the student council and is very popular amongst his peers. It says here that he is known to go out gambling a lot and that he is an amazing strategist." L chewed on his thumb nail. "He seems to fit the profile for Zero but it doesn't say anything about a grudge against Brittania does it?" Light shook his head. "No, but it does look like there is some missing information here as well." L stood. "Alright, call me when you find the missing information. In the meantime I will find a way to occupy myself." Light nodded and began to search for the missing information. It wasn't long before he found the missing information. A smirk spread across his face. Of course. Lelouch Vi Brittania. One of the many sons of the emperor of Brittania Charles Zi Brittania. "Hey Ryuzaki, come look at what I found." L walked in and Light wiped the evil smirk from his face. "What is it Light?" He asked. "I found the information I was looking for. It seems that his real name is Lelouch Vi Brittania. He is a part of the imperial family. The former 17th heir to the Imperial throne and the 11th Prince of Brittania. Him and his younger sister Nunnally were both exiled to Japan slightly before Brittania took over Japan. They were exiled after the death of their mother Lady Marianne. When their mother was killed it left Nunnally blind and paralyzed from the waist down." L nodded. "That makes sense. Obviously Lelouch would have blamed Brittania for his mother's death and for what had happened to his little sister. But it seems like if Lelouch really is Zero then he must have gained some sort of power that helped him become Zero. Kinda like how Kira obtained a Death Note." Light nodded. "You're probably right. I'll keep looking into it."

*Lelouch Vi Brittania/ Zero*

Lelouch sat at his desk with a cup of coffee in his hands. He had found out a lot about Kira, or rather Light Yagami. He had also come to the conclusion that in order for Light to have become Kira he needed to have come across some sort of supernatural power. That was when he found it. DEATH NOTE. He opened the file. It was a report about something called a Death Note. Lelouch was lucky. Being from the Imperial Family he had access to every file kept within Japan and all other countries that were currently owned by Brittania. It seemed that the Task Force investigating Kira had found out about something called the Death Note. It was notebook where if you wrote someone's name in it they would die. The user of the Death Note could also manipulate the actions of the person before they died. That was when an alert popped up on Lelouch's screen. Someone had hacked into the file with the information on Geass. Lelouch snarled. There was no way that someone could have hacked his network so easily. Was the person who was hacking his network possibly Kira, possibly Light Yagami. Was Light trying to find out about Lelouch the same way that Lelouch was trying to find out about him? Lelouch continued to read through the report on the Death Note. Apparently anyone who touched the note book could see the Shinigami/ God of Death that owned the Note book. They could also make a deal with the Shinigami for what was called the Shinigami's eyes. If the person agreed to the deal then their life span would be cut in half. The Shinigami's eyes gave that person the ability to see the real names of anyone and everyone. In order to kill with the notebook you needed to have the person's face in mind while writing their name. But by now Lelouch had a pretty good understanding of Kira, of Light Yagami. He believed that he should be the ruler of the world and because of that he wouldn't make a deal that would result in him losing a part of his life. He probably had someone else who had the Shinigami's eyes. But Lelouch knew what he needed to do now.

*Light Yagami/ Kira*

I looked at screen and continued to read through the report on Geass. Lelouch had made it easier than I had expected to break into his network and extract the information that I needed. But at the same time he had managed to hack into the Task Force Database and extract the information on the Death Note. Already we were going head to head. And like with L, Lelouch and I seemed equally matched. Except in P.E. of course. Light had to say that he found the information on Geass very interesting. The power of a Geass was different for everyone. For one girl it was to link people with another world. For one person named Mao his power was to read the minds of anyone and everyone within a 500 Meter's of himself. Apparently Charles Zi Brittania had the power to the re-write memories and Lelouch had the power to make anyone do whatever he wanted. Unless of course they had a Geass of their own or if he had already used his Geass on them before. It most certainly was an interesting power. It was a power that Light believed would benefit him greatly. That was when Matsuda ran in. "Hurry guys turn on the TV to Sakura TV!" He exclaimed. Light turned it on to Sakura TV. He saw Zero on the screen. "People of the world, this is Zero. I am currently at Tokyo Tower. I have taken all the people here hostage." Light gasped. Tokyo Tower. That was where Sayu and their mother had gone for the day. The camera switched to the hostages and he saw Sayu and his mother with guns pointed at them. "I have a message for Kira. You will come to Tokyo Tower in Exactly 2 days at 6 PM. That should give you enough time to assemble anything that you will need. Oh and just to let you know, if I die the Black Knight's have orders to kill all hostages. And to Brittania. If you try to invade Tokyo Tower then we will kill all of our hostages. You have 2 days, Kira." The broadcast then cut off. Light swore in his head. He would have to find a way to get away from everyone and get to Tokyo Tower in 2 days. "So Light, Ryuzaki what are we going to do?" Asked Matsuda. "We will just have to hope that Kira shows up at Tokyo Tower in 2 Days." Said Ryuzaki. "Or I could go there and pretend to be Kira. I could keep Zero and his main fighters distracted while you all break in and save the hostages." Light's father shook his head. "No, we can't let you do that Light, It is too dangerous. We will just have to hope that Kira shows up at Tokyo Tower in 2 days. And in the mean time we should think up a plan for if he doesn't show." Light sighed. Lelouch had got him this time. But Lelouch still wouldn't win.

*Lelouch Vi Brittania/ Zero*

Lelouch sat in a chair in an office in the center of Tokyo Tower. He had chosen his stage well. And just to make sure that the Brittanian's couldn't seize the tower from them he had Kallen and CC placed at the only 2 entrances and exits to the building. He would drag Kira out of hiding. Lelouch did however find it very convenient that Light's mother and sister just so happened to be at Tokyo tower when he chose to seize it. The door then opened. "Zero, the Brittanian forces have set up outside of Tokyo Tower but they don't seem to be making any moves yet." Reported Ohgi. Lelouch gave a small nod. "Alright, continue to keep watch over them Ohgi." Ohgi nodded. "Of course." He then headed off. "Light Yagami, I will drag you out of hiding and expose you to everyone. You will work with me whether you like it or not. If you don't agree to work with me, then everyone will know that you are Kira."

*Light Yagami/ Kira*

I sat in my bedroom. "Damn it! Damn you Lelouch Vi Brittania. You wont win this! I will find a way to defeat you no matter what!"


End file.
